


A Dance of Life, Fire, and Death

by Regal_Bloom476



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love across reincarnations, My First AO3 Post, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Bloom476/pseuds/Regal_Bloom476
Summary: Two souls, endlessly orbiting each other, destined to never touch.Then they do.(Not as depressing as it sounds)





	A Dance of Life, Fire, and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment if any grammar errors are seen, or if you have tips for writing, or if you enjoyed and have the courage to comment!

She was life, dancing around with her form graceful, and he was death, his movements controlled and sharp. Or maybe she was the chaos of death, and he the mourning after. Or maybe she was the calm serenity before the storm, and he the desolation after. The two were always together, they orbited each other, but never touched. Never too close. Never straying too far either. 

They had spent an eternity like this, and they would spend an eternity more like this. Always dying, always living, and always together, but not close enough. 

The day they touched was the day they would die, permanently. They wouldn't even truly die, their souls would be extinguished, and so they danced, but never came close enough to love. Not like they once did. A goddess's scorn was not to be taken lightly. 

They danced their dance in life, and in death tried to forget, but they never could, they would have no clean slate. They were to never touch again, that was their curse.  
Then, on a busy and crowded street, a t r i p and a b u m p caused their fates to spin once again. She twisting like a wildfire, and he bending like a weeping willow, but it was not to be, they touched.  
They crashed together, she the raging tide, and he the hapless rocks, both controlled by an outside force. They had a day to live, and then -the goddess who even they had forgotten the name of- her curse would be fully enacted. 

They spent the day as close together as they could, wrote in their wills to be buried touching, and waited for the sunrise. The two would either die before then, or at the exact second they touched, and they would never exist again, never to be reborn. 

The empty chasms in their hearts, which had existed time and time again, over countless faces, races and genders, was closed in time for them to cease to exist. But with tears in their eyes and their love fully realized in their chests, they could finally breathe again. 

They danced, this time enveloping the other with their warmth, hand to hip, hand to shoulder, mouth to mouth after the sun rose and they were still alive. They texted all that they loved in this life, and tried on their end at least, to fix any problems with the few hours they had left. 

And then it was the hour they touched, next the very minute they touched, then the very second they touched. They kissed at the last nanosecond they had touched, and they lived. 

A goddess with no name and no believers has no power, and their curse was an ancient one. One that no longer existed.   
Their last life together that they would know of, was filled of joy and life and fire and dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
